


Fairy tales endings do happen

by Sea_leaves



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Relationship(s), fairy tale, fem Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sea_leaves/pseuds/Sea_leaves
Summary: Ever since Percy was young she wanted a fairy tale life/ending. At age 21 she realized her wish came true.Fem Percy/PiperSummary sucks.Warning: I wrote/posted this with my phone.





	Fairy tales endings do happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm Autumn. This writing not the greatest, so I warn you. But i hope you enjoy  
> Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. I wrote this for enjoyment and nothing else.

Percy always imagined her life being a fairy tale. She wanted to have a fairy tale life ever since her mother first read her a fairy tale many years ago. Her life was like one in many ways, like having a evil stepmother, not so nice siblings, and finding her prince charming more like princess charming for her. She always imagined Annabeth being her princess charming but it didn't end up like because Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite ended being it.

Percy and Piper met after she got picked up from Camp Jupiter. At first she didn't think her and Piper would get along, but they soon became close friends. Piper was there for her after she fell into Tartarus and when she and Annabeth broke up. After spending so much time together, they fell in love. When Piper proposed to her on her 21st birthday, she realized she got the fairy tale ending she always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Posted my female Percy rewrite of The Lightning Thief, so if you want check it out. My tumblr is oh-my-percy.


End file.
